


You Belong with Me - Wolfstar one shot

by belomisheart



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Idiots in Love, M/M, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Miscommunication is the biggest enemy here, Modern Marauders (Harry Potter), Remus is hopelessly in love with Sirius, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:01:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23687341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belomisheart/pseuds/belomisheart
Summary: Soulmates AUOn your 20th birthday, you wake up with a song in your mind. That song is your soulmate’s favourite song. You also find a scar somewhere on your body. That scar, when touched by your soulmate, reshapes itself into the first letter of their name. This can only happen when both you and your soulmate are over 20 and once you’ve talked about each other’s favourite song.And Remus is turning 20 today.
Relationships: Sirius Black & Remus Lupin, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, wolfstar - Relationship
Comments: 9
Kudos: 269





	You Belong with Me - Wolfstar one shot

**Author's Note:**

> I have posted a few HP fanfictions by now. Not a lot, but a few. And this one feels really special to me. It feels... more complete, more meaningful than the others, somehow.  
> I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!

10th March, 2016  
On his 20th birthday, Remus woke up with Taylor Swift’s _You belong with me_ in his mind and a burning feeling on the inside of his right wrist.  
He was really tired and he didn’t realise immediately what this meant. It was only when he checked his phone and saw the few birthday messages that he remembered.  
He was 20. Which meant he had woken up with his soulmate’s favourite song stuck in his head. Which was _You belong with me_.  
He also noticed the new scar on his wrist, and he knew exactly what it meant. Once he would have found his soulmate, their touch would change the scar, reshape it. But the mark would have its importance later. He needed to focus on the song first.  
And he couldn’t help but feel disappointed. Sirius’ favourite song was Queen’s _Bohemian Rhapsody_ , as he liked to tell every girl he encountered. Remus knew that his best friend was straight, but he had always hoped… It was foolish of him. He had thought – hoped – that maybe Sirius was into guys and that they were soulmates. But now… Now all his hopes were crushed.  
He didn’t even know what to do with that new knowledge. _You belong with me_ was quite a popular song. And Taylor Swift was a really popular artist. He assumed his soulmate was a girl but, being pansexual, he didn’t cross out the possibility that it could be someone of any gender. He just knew it wasn’t Sirius.  
Speaking of which, Sirius knocked on Remus’ door and entered with breakfast in bed.  
‘Happy birthday Remus!’ He sat on the mattress next to his friend. ‘So, tell me, what’s the song?’  
He looked genuinely excited to know.  
‘It’s…,’ Remus started. ‘I don’t really feel like talking about it.’  
‘Not even to me, your best friend and roommate?’ Sirius asked in an offended tone.  
‘Especially not to you, my roommate whom I live with and who will most definitely wake me up with said song every single day.’  
Sirius grinned. ‘You know me too well, love.’  
Sirius called everyone “love”, but it really wasn’t helping Remus at the moment.  
‘And what about the scar?’ Sirius asked, winking.  
Remus just showed him his wrist. It was a line, maybe five centimetres long. It was white, exactly the colour of a scar you’d have had for so long that it had almost – but not quite – disappeared.  
Without thinking, Sirius raised his hand and brushed his friend’s scar with his fingertips. Remus felt a tingling sensation and soon chills were covering his entire body. But nothing else happened.  
They stayed like this for a few seconds, Sirius absently brushing Remus’ scar, before he finally broke out of it.  
‘Well, I gotta run, but I’ll see you tonight,’ Sirius said, getting up. ‘Happy birthday!’  
And then he was gone, but Remus could still smell his perfume in the entire room. And he could still feel his fingers on his wrist. Deep down, he knew that, in order for his soulmate to trigger his scar, both of them needed to be at least 20. And Sirius was still 19. Remus knew that. And yet…  
The heart doesn’t follow any to logic.

11th March, 2016  
Remus was so crushed by the revelation that Sirius truly wasn’t his soulmate that he didn’t put a lot of effort in trying to find his actual soulmate. He didn’t even feel like telling his friends about it, so he just told them he didn’t want to talk about the song and they never asked again.  
They, of course, noticed the scar on his wrist, but decided against mentioning it around Remus.

15th May, 2016  
Life went on. Remus kept going to school. He kept hanging out with his friends. Lily and James had made their relationship official on James’ birthday. They already suspected they were soulmates as Lily had heard James’ favourite song back in January, when it was her birthday, but they waited till James’ to be sure. Once they were, they told everyone and they had been a cute and happy couple ever since. Sometimes, Remus would catch a glimpse of a J-shaped scar behind Lily’s ear, and he would feel his heart sink, reaching for his own untouched scar and trying not to think about Sirius.  
Remus as still keeping his soulmate’s song a secret. He figured he had his entire life to find them and he wasn’t really in a rush. He felt like his feelings for Sirius were still too strong. So he allowed himself to forget about the whole soulmate thing until Sirius found his own. Seeing him happy with someone else, someone he was meant to spend his life with, was the best antidote Remus could think of.  
But Sirius’ birthday was on November 3rd. And so, until then, Remus had to put up with his roommate bringing girls home. Not that it happened too often, but it happened nonetheless and that was already too much.  
In other words, nothing really changed.

31st August, 2016  
As the year passed, more and more of Remus’ acquaintances were turning 20 and started actively looking for their soulmate. He was trying to ignore them as much as he could. He kept thinking that he still had two months. Two months left until Sirius turned 20 and started dedicating his life to finding his soulmate as well. If he hadn’t already met her. Sirius tried to hide how he was a hopeless romantic, but Remus knew better. He had seen him cry while watching romantic comedies, he knew how he kept up with his favourite celeb’s dating life and he knew turning 20 was what Sirius had been waiting for basically his entire life. So he wasn’t fooling himself. In two months, Sirius would slip away from him and he would have to deal with it.  
In the meantime, the four of them – James, Lily, Sirius and Remus – were hanging out at their favourite bar. They were always going out at the same bar on August 31st. It was like a sort of tradition.  
Remus was trying to keep up with the conversation but he was finding it rather difficult. It seemed that Sirius and Lily were making fun of James, but he had no idea why.  
Just when he was about to announce he was leaving early, a woman approaches their table. He thought she was going to flirt with Sirius. Every woman did. So it surprised him when she asked _him_ , Remus, what his favourite song was. He was in fact so surprised that it took him a few seconds to realise she had asked him a question. His three friends were staring at him: none of them – not even Sirius – had any idea what his favourite song was, and they really wanted to find out.  
‘Er,’ Remus started, ‘what’s your soulmate’s favourite song?’  
Sirius sighed. Of course Remus would dodge the question.  
‘ _Bohemian Rhapsody_ ,’ the woman answered with a smooth voice.  
Remus looked down. Of course.  
‘Well, sorry, that’s not me.’  
He got up and started gathering his things. ‘But my friend right there is a big fan of Queen,’ he added.  
All he saw before basically storming out of the bar was the woman shifting towards Sirius and the latter looking extremely embarrassed.

2nd November, 2016  
Remus couldn’t believe it. One day, that was all he had left. The next day, Sirius would wake up with his soulmate’s favourite song stuck in his mind, and Remus would lose him forever. It wasn’t like he hadn’t seen it coming. He had both expected and apprehended this day ever since his own birthday. And now that it was right around the corner, he didn’t know how to act. Sirius was probably going to leave the apartment as soon as he could, and Remus would have to find a new roommate.  
His fears were getting the better of him when Sirius gently knocked on his door.  
‘Come in,’ Remus said.  
The sight of Sirius was almost painful. He was like a dream. Remus could see him, he could touch him if he wanted to, but he could never truly be able to grasp him, to have him for himself, forever.  
‘What’s on your mind, Moony?’ Sirius asked.  
‘I’m just tired,’ Remus quickly answered before changing the subject. ‘So, you’re turning 20 tomorrow! How do you feel?’  
Sirius thought about it for a few seconds.  
‘I feel… normal?  
\- Are you kidding? You’ve been waiting for this your entire life! There’s not way you’re not excited.’  
Sirius shrugged.  
‘Come on!’ Remus went on. ‘Your life is going to change tomorrow!’  
‘That’s the thing, though,’ Sirius answered. ‘I don’t _feel_ like it’s going to change. I don’t know how to describe this, but I have the feeling that pretty much everything is going to stay the same.’  
Remus frowned.  
‘Come on,’ he said, ‘you want me to believe that you’re not going to give up on everything to find your soulmate as quickly as you can?’  
Sirius looked into his friend’s eyes for a few seconds.  
‘Maybe I won’t have to search much.’  
As soon as he said those words, he quickly got up and left the room.  
Remus went to bed that night trying to understand what he had meant.

3rd November, 2016  
Remus was awoken by a weight settling down on his mattress. It took him a few seconds to remember what day it was and therefore to understand why Sirius was waking him up so early.  
‘Come on, wake up Remus.’ the dark-haired boy was saying softly.  
Remus grunted but opened his eyes anyway.  
‘You’re a pain in the ass, Sirius,’ he said. ‘What is it?’  
‘I can’t recognise the song. I’ve just never heard it before, and I tried looking it up but the lyrics I have probably don’t match the title because I can’t find anything.’  
‘Don’t worry about it. You’ll hear it eventually. Maybe the song isn’t even out yet.’  
Sirius hesitated for a few seconds.  
‘Can’t you help me?’ he asked.  
‘What makes you think I know the song?’ Remus asked.  
‘Maybe you don’t, but I know you like unpopular songs and this one is basically untraceable.’  
Remus grunted again. Life was so cruel. He couldn’t say no to Sirius, which meant he now had to help the boy he was in love with trying to find his soulmate.  
‘Fine,’ he finally said. ‘But I’ll need coffee.’  
‘Yeah, I already made that. Come on, get up!’

A few minutes later, Remus was sitting on the living room’s sofa with a cup of coffee in his hands.  
‘All right,’ he said. ‘Sing it to me.’  
‘All right. It goes like this.  
_If you bled, I’ll bleed the same  
If you’re scared, I’m on my way  
Did you run way?  
Did you run- _  
Moony, are you _crying_?’  
Remus wiped a single tear off of his cheek. He tried to smile but he knew all he could give was a sad smile.  
‘Your soulmate has very good taste,’ he said finally. ‘It’s called _Where’s my love_. It’s my favourite song as well.’  
Sirius’ eyes widened. His heart was suddenly beating very fast – so fast he was sure it was going to explode in his chest – but he was so good at hiding his own emotions, especially from Remus, that his friend didn’t notice. He sat next to him, trying to think of how to handle this.  
‘Thank you for helping me,’ he said eventually. Then, after a few more seconds: ‘You never did tell me. What song did you hear when you woke up that day?’  
Remus sighed. ‘I guess it’s only fair I tell you, now that I know yours? It was _You belong with me_ by Taylor Swift. Such a popular song, I don’t even know where to start looking. Honestly, I don’t even know if I want to- Sirius? Are you okay? You’re all… red.’  
Sirius’ entire face was indeed _red_ , and he could barely look at Remus.  
‘Are you okay?’ Remus asked again.  
‘Yes, yes,’ Sirius said, burying his face in his coffee mug. ‘Well… how do I put this?’ There was a tiny pause. ‘Maybe I haven’t exactly been honest about my favourite song.’  
Remus had thought of all the possibilities concerning how this day could turn out. Sirius saying that he had been lying about his favourite song wasn’t one of them.  
‘Why would you lie about that?’ he asked.  
‘I didn’t _lie_ , okay? At first, _Bohemian Rhapsody_ really was my favourite song. But then, _You belong with me_ came out and… And it kind of became my guilty pleasure, you know? I was a bit embarrassed about it so I kept saying it was _Bohemian Rhapsody_. But it wasn’t. It’s not.’  
Remus didn’t say anything for a while. Eventually, he stood up from the couch.  
‘Is this some kind of sick joke?’ he asked, frantic. ‘That’s it, isn’t it? You found out I liked you, _really_ liked you, and you thought it would be funny to play with my feelings? I know you like jokes but this is really low. I-’  
‘Remus, stop,’ Sirius cut him. ‘What are you talking about? Of course this isn’t a joke.’  
They stared at each other for a few seconds.  
‘Wait, did you just say you _liked_ me?’ Sirius realised.  
Remus buried his face in his hands.  
‘I’m sorry, I never should have said this. I know you’re straight and this is very embarrassing. I-’  
He stopped talking when he felt Sirius hands on his, taking them away from his face. Remus dared to look at him. He was expecting him to be angry, disturbed or maybe even amused. He wasn’t prepared for the look Sirius was giving him – he was looking at Remus like he had just done something amazing.  
‘I don’t understand,’ Remus said, frowning.  
‘Give me your wrist,’ Sirius simply told him.  
‘What?’  
‘Give me your wrist.’  
Looking at Sirius with astonishment, Remus gave him his wrist. Sirius smiled, a little smile, and then gently brushed Remus’ scar with his fingertips. Just like did that morning, months ago, when Remus first woke up with it. Back then, it hadn’t done more than provoking some chills. But now… Now, Sirius was 20. And the thin white line started to move.  
The two men were both staring at Remus’ wrist like something magic was happening. Which it was.  
As if it was taking its time, the scar slowly reshaped itself into an S.  
‘Does it hurt?’ Sirius asked in a whisper, afraid to lift the spell if his voice was too loud.  
‘It’s more like a sting,’ answered Remus. He couldn’t believe what was happening.  
When it was over, they both raised their head until their eyes met.  
‘I think we need to have a serious talk,’ Sirius finally said. ‘But not before I do this.’  
Sirius’ hands found themselves on the back of Remus’ face, pulling him close. Remus was incredibly confused, and his brain was definitely not working correctly. All he knew was that his lips were dangerously close to Sirius’, and that the latter was looking at him like there was no one else he desired in the whole world. That was enough for Remus.  
He closed his eyes and kissed Sirius. He had been longing to do it for years, and yet nothing he could have imagined compared to what it was to actually _kiss_ Sirius. It was strong and soft and gentle and pressing and passionate. It was everything and its contrary. There was no way to properly describe it. And so Remus just let himself sink into the embrace.  
After a few seconds, he realised his arms were just dangling on his side, and so he raised them to touch Sirius. He touched his arms. His chest. His neck.  
‘Ouch,’ Sirius suddenly said, backing away from the kiss.  
‘What is it? Did I do something wrong?’  
‘No, no such thing,’ Sirius answered, amused. His hand was on the back of his neck. He turned around and let his hand fall so that Remus could see.  
There was a scar. A white scar. It had been a circle, but it was now slowly changing. After a few seconds, it stopped, and it was the shape of a perfect R.  
Instinctively, Remus kissed it. And he understood.

He belonged with Sirius. And Sirius belonged with him. They were soulmates. They belonged with – and _to_ – each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! So many emotions, right? If you feel like it, please let me now in a comment. Always makes my day better :)


End file.
